DC Elseworlds: Death
by thesentence
Summary: "I am Death Incarnate! I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL AS I DEVOUR YOUR INNARDS! I will turn you to dust as you fear my name!" If you believed any of that, then shame on you! Brief nudity.
1. Chapter 1

DC Elseworlds: Death

**Life and Death**

A young man with short red hair and green eyes covered by his horn rimmed glasses stands by what appears to be his body, only it's broken. He wears his green sweater that his mother knitted together for him, along with his gray slacks and brown loafers. He stares at his broken body, not sure if he is actually here or if he is dreaming. He then feels a chill run down his spine when he sees a black mist appear before him. Stepping out of the mist is a 7 foot tall dark skeleton with a black hooded robe with no footwear and a large scythe. The red headed man becomes afraid again, as the scythe is a dead give away: this being is Death. Death approaches him and bends its head down, its breath reeking of decay. The red headed young man takes a step back, but Death only steps forward and lets out a bestial roar.

"I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!" The young man screams as Death continues to roar. A few seconds later, his attention is diverted as Death morphs into a five foot tall teenage girl with pale white skin, an ankh around her neck and long black hair. Death begins to laugh hysterically and the young man is at a loss for words. "You should have seen your face! You were so like AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! That stunt never gets old."

"W-w-what is going on? Who are you?"

"I thought you knew; I'm Death," said the girl.

"So then I really am dead then?" Death sends her scythe away via fade out by smoke. "So Lonny, what are your questions?"

"What do I do? I left my mom alone. She was my only family left." Death has a blank expression on her face and places her hand on his shoulder. In a flash, they both stand by the sunset on a farmyard. "And welcome to the section of our presentation known as," Death then starts singing, "The best days of your liiiiife!" Lonny looks at his shorter companion. "I can't believe you're Death. You're so… sunny."

"Would you prefer the scary skeleton?"

"Hm, you're right. Continue."

"You recognize this place, right?"

"The farm where I was born. My mom wanted me to get an education, so she always made me study. Then I finally moved to the city and got a job. I made a decent wage and sent my mom some money when I could."

"You used to love those knitted sweaters, huh?"

"I still do. I had a good paying job, but nothing beats a home grown sweater. Even after I moved to the city, I stayed in contact with her." Death looks over her robed shoulder at the house in the back. Lonny looks at her curiously. "What is it, Death?"

"I guess your mom just found out you died." Lonny begins to rub his arm. "Damn," said Lonny in a sorrowful voice. "I don't want to see her face right now."

"Why not?"

"She's crying, right?"

"Yes." Lonny begins to shed tears.

"Then don't show me."

Time passes as Death finally sends Lonny to his final resting place. She walks down a sidewalk, still wearing her black robe with no footwear. She passes up a for sale sign by a large blue house, which after she passes it now says "sold." Death walks up the sidewalk that leads into her new house. She opens the white, front door of the house and observes the brown wooden floor in the large living room to the right. In the blink of an eye, blinds appear on the windows and she shuts them by thought alone. Within seconds, a dark brown recliner faces toward the dining room on the left of this two story house. A television sits in front of the recliner and a large, dark brown dining table appears in the dining room. Death warps upstairs, finding the bathroom right at the top and two bedrooms, one on each side of her. The kitchen is behind the living room with the back door straight down the hallway.

Death puts a life size mirror in the living room by the stairs. She gazes into it with her eyes fixated on what now stands next to her. Death has created a physical replica of herself, completely nude and lifeless. Death enters the body of her replica and begins to analyze herself in the mirror. She rubs her chin as she slightly squints her eyes. "I need some clothes." Death covers herself with a black lace bra and black briefs. Though her nudity is now covered, she is still mostly naked. "Maybe gothic Lolita." Death now wears a black leather jacket with a blue shirt with black stripes on it, a pink dress, black lace stockings and black combat boots. "Nah, too ironic." Death is now back in her underwear, her bare feet now rubbing together. "Ugh, those boots were tight. It's been a while since I took on a human body. Let's try something formal." Death puts on a black skirt suit with a fedora and high heels. She smiles for a second but then replaces her smile with disappointment. "Too proper." Once more in her underwear, she holds her hips as she thinks of her next outfit. "I've got it," shouts Death as she instantly puts on a black puffy dress with a tiny umbrella, a curved hat with a pink feather, and black shoes. Death twirls her umbrella behind her as she looks in the mirror.

"Bibidi-babidi-boo!" The Endless chuckles to herself. "I would looove to dress like Mary Poppins on my first day of 10th grade, but then the other teens will think I'm a dork." Death goes back into her underwear as she once more rubs her chin. "Maybe I can keep the umbrella and make it bigger. Tomorrow is my first day of high school, so I need something simple, casual, and relatable." Death closes her eyes as she slowly lowers her hands to her side. A black, foggy aura overtakes her as she now plants a large umbrella in front of her, holding onto it with both hands lying on top of each other. Death sees herself in the mirror once more, now wearing a black tank top with black pants with a belt and shoes. Her hands now wear black gloves with cuffs, and a black ankh is tattooed below her left eye. Death makes a satisfied smile as she responds in a calm voice of approval.

"You go, girl."

Death sits by the television later that night, flipping through the channels with the remote. She sees a program about the next pop idol. "Lame," said Death as she changes the channel. She now sees a program about Larry the Cable Guy with another of his documentary adventures. "Lame." She now sees a program about how chocolate and beer are now health food. "Definitely lame." She flips to another channel and is about to leave, "La- Ooh, what's that?"

"_Come to Burrito World this weekend and enjoy a free burrito, on us! We'll also throw in a free combo meal once you buy a combo. Arriba!"_

"Oh, I haven't eaten anything since I made this body, but tomorrow is Monday. It's too late to cook, so I'll literally have to make some food." Death makes an apple appear in her gloved palm and begins to eat it as she continues to watch television. After finishing her R and R, she strips back to her underwear and goes to bed for the night.

Death finds herself drifting into the dream world, floating in what seems to be a void of fog. She sits in Indian style, wearing only her black underwear as she stares in front of her with no emotion on her face. "I know you're here, Dream." Sitting in front of her now is a white skinned man with fuzzy black hair and a large black robe. "I never thought I would see you here," said The Sandman. "Since when does Death dream?"

"Since I took on a human body."

"Yes, I saw that, but why are you here? We both know that you are not a dreamer."

"What, a big sister can't see her brother?"

"Unlike you, I am visible to normal humans when I choose to be. You don't have that luxury because you must maintain an abstract form to be in several places at once."

"Dream, you didn't answer my question."

"It's good to see you, Death. So, how long will you be in human form?"

"Straight to the point, huh? Well, I guess until I die, of course."

"Except we both know that you cannot truly die since you are the abstract of Death."

"My human body can, and though I still have my powers, I can't use them to their full extent in my human form due to its frailties."

"Where are you living for now?"

"I'm in St. Louis, Missouri. I'm currently going to a city school in the lower class area. There is a lot of death there."

"Then I shall wish you the best of luck. Allow me to give you a good dream tonight," replied The Sandman as he sprinkles his dream dust on Death.

**Next Chapter: Death goes to her first day of high school. Will she fit in, and can she continue her work here?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Death is walking down the empty hallways of her new school as she holds on to her notebooks. She wears her new casual outfit, the black tank top with pants and belt, gloves with cuffs and black shoes. She finds her first period classroom and opens the door as the teacher stands in front of the chalkboard. The teacher is a Caucasian man in his early thirties with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a white dress shirt with a red tie, brown slacks and black suit shoes.

"Ah, here she is. Class, this is Isis Set; she is our Egyptian transfer student. Say hello, Isis." Death looks at the class and smiles. "Hello, everyone." A male black student whispers to another student. "Yeah, I'd like to Set her up. That bitch is fiiiiine!"

"Alright, Isis. Take your seat," said the teacher. Death walks down the middle row of seats and sits down, halfway from the front of the class. "Okay, we're going to start off with our first lesson. Who wrote "The Telltale Heart?" Does anyone know?" Death raises her hand. "Yes, Isis?"

"Edgar Allen Poe."

"Correct."

The male black student from before leans over to Death's desk and whispers. "You know, I like a woman who can think." Death just glares at him. "I'm sure you do."

"Now we are going to move on with literature in film. Who has heard the phrase Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious?" Death shoots her hand up right away in excitement. "Me! Me! Pick me!" The rest of the class just laughs. "Yes, Isis," responds the teacher, almost annoyed. "Mary Poppins!"

"Hm. Are you a fan of Mary Poppins, Isis?"

"How can I NOT be a fan?! It was creative, funny, and heartwarming. Kids nowadays rot their brains on nonsense shows and movies like Snakes on a Plane, or Chowder!"

"As much as I would like to discuss that with you, Isis, I'm afraid we'll have to move on with our lesson."

"Yes, Mr. Lundgren," said Death pouting.

Later, Death is back in the hallways, putting some of her textbooks away in her locker. She closes her locker to see a girl standing next to her locker. She is Caucasian with blonde hair tied back and green eyes, chewing on gum. She wears a blue jean jacket with a white shirt with pink stripes on it, tight blue jean shorts and orange Crocs on. "So, you're the new girl, huh? I'm Vicki."

"Hi, Vicki," said Death smiling.

"I just thought I might be friendly. Come find me if you need a friend." Vicki leans over and seems to briefly hug Death, patting her on the back. "See you." Death turns around to go to her lunch period, and Vicki chuckles with the other two girls because Vicki put a sign on Death's back that says "I'm a goth whore." Vicki and her two friends walk away, but Death put a sign on her as well: "I'm anorexic."

School is out for the day and Death begins to walk home. After walking away from the school grounds, she warps to her house on the other side of town. She walks inside with her hands in her pockets and sits down on her recliner. She turns on the TV and flips through the channels to find a program about dream therapy. "Won't Dream be happy about that one," thought Death to herself. Death then sees a commercial about a monster truck rally coming to town soon. "Destruction," said Death. She then flips to a news report coming from the Middle East.

"Military leader Farnaq continues his totalitarian regime on the refugees here in Kazakhstan. Many villagers have been stripped of their homes and taken to camps as he builds a palace where the village used to be."

"Despair," said Death. The next channel she flips to is a romantic hotline, ready to fulfill your deepest desires. "This one's a no-brainer," said Death as she sighs. "You guys are really busy today, aren't you?" Death turns off the TV and stands up from the recliner, stretching her arms. "I've been human for a day and I haven't taken this body for a test run. Look out Planet Earth, here I come!" And with a thought, Death warps out of the house.

Downtown St. Louis, near the arch; Death looks up in front of her, gazing into the sky above as she marvels at the structure of the St. Louis arch, said to be the gateway to the Midwest. One teleport later, she sits on top of the Gateway Arch, kicking her legs like a giddy child. She takes out a cell phone and takes pictures, then labels them "the life and times of Death of the Endless."

Death sits down inside of a Chicago pizzeria, eating a bacon pizza with extra cheese with a fork and knife. "The Gateway Arch, Chicago style pizza and ooh, Pepsi! I'm having a smashing good time!" The waiter comes to her table and humbly asks "Do you need anything else, ma'am?" "No, I'm good," replied Death who then speaks up cheerfully, "and I'll make sure to leave you a biiiiiig tip."

After leaving the pizzeria, Death stands nearby to observe the waiter who served her. He looks on the table and can't believe his eyes as he sees a $100 bill on the table. The waiter looks outside to see Death give him a slight wave before walking off. "Sorry kid, but I gave you one last bit of hope. See you in three years."

**Next Chapter: Vicki declares war on Death, but the Endless knows her every move. The mortal versus the force of nature.**


End file.
